Jane Villanueva
Jane Gloriana Villanueva 'is one of the main characters in series Jane the Virgin. She's portrayed by Gina Rodriguez as adult Jane, by Jenna Ortega as Jane at age 10, and Montse Hernandez as a teenager. Biography 23-year-old Jane seems to have everything going the way she has timelined it: she's studying to become a teacher, works at a hot new Miami hotel and has a boyfriend of two years who loves her as much as she loves him. So imagine her surprise when a routine visit to her doctor for her pap smear turns her life upside down. Born to Xiomara when she was just 16, Jane was hooked on watching telenovellas by her gorgeous and young-at-heart mother and her religious grandmother Alba; however, she claims her years of watching telenovelas have given her an unrealistic view of romance. Xiomara's youth when she gave birth to Jane is one of the reasons why Jane has taken the virginity vows: although she doesn't doubt her mother loves her, Jane feels her arrival has severely derailed Xiomara's life. Jane never knew who her father was and grew up believing Alba forced Xiomara not to have an abortion; however, she later finds out it was Xiomara's decision to keep the baby. She and Xiomara are quite close and really supportive of each other. When the show begins, Jane and Michael are together for two years and have yet to have sex. Lina, Jane's best friend, insinuates Michael's about to propose soon, but Jane shoots down the notion, claiming they've just "merged their calendars." Apparently, they have a timeline planning their relationship. Jane's life is good, but then she goes for her pap check... Instead of having her check up, Jane is inseminated by a distraught Luisa. Two weeks later, she faints while on a bus with her mother, and Xiomara takes her to the hospital, where an urine exam reveals Jane is pregnant. While Jane and her mother at first laugh the possibility off, a second test is performed, confirming Jane's pregnancy. A stunned Jane reacts by claiming she has never had sex, while Xiomara falls to her knees, calling Jane the Immaculata and praying. Jane reacts badly to the news of her pregnancy, and it gets worse when she finds out who's the donor of the sperm she was inseminated with. There's history between Rafael Solano, Jane's cancer-survivor baby daddy, and Jane. They met years ago on a yacht club where Jane worked and sparks flew after a long talk. Rafael then kissed Jane, unknowingly being her first kiss, but then never called her again. History 'Early Life 2001 Jane was born to a really young woman Xiomara at age 16. She grew up with her mom and her grandma Alba. Jane does not know who her father is.(later she finds out) At age 10 her grandmother Alba convinced her that telenovelas are the best thing to watch and also that if you lose your virginity before you marry a man you can never go back. She was thought the meaning of a flower. So Jane was forced to make a promise to not lose her virginity before she gets married. As a young girl she started to watch telenovelas and now at age 24 she thinks that telenovelas ruined her romance in life. Jane was very well organized and she still is. She could be strict to her mother when it comes to interrupting a conversation with her grandmother about losing virginity. 2006 In 2006, Jane had a quinceañera. Jane couldn't wait for her quinceañera and she even wrote to-do list. She danced with a beautiful boy who she thought was great. But she was wrong. When Xiomara saw her date kissing another girl she grabbed mic and started singing. Although embarrassed, Jane acted as if it didn't bother her and continued on with the party. Sometime in high school, Xiomara started dating a girl named Stephanie's father. She was popular and when things ended with their parents, she turned everyone against her. She would later cite this as the reason why she wanted to teach middle schoolers- to stop them from becoming mean girls. Physical Appearance Jane is a 24 year old woman. She has long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. Her head is in a circled shape with a very smooth skin, beautiful cheekbones and small nose. Jane is not very tall but she has a medium body figure. She usually wears colorful shirts, a skirt or some simple pants. She's physically active and likes to run to do something good for her body. Personality Jane is a very nice and helpful person. She's very friendly and honest but she's afraid to take risks. She kept the promise that she made to her abuela and hates it when others lie to her. She's a very strong person, but sometime can crack like when she found out she's pregnant or when her mother lied to her. Character History |-|Season One= Relationships 'Michael Cordero' (Ex-Fiancé) Michael is Jane's boyfriend of two years. They haven't had sex yet because of her vow to remain a virgin until she marries, and Michael is very understanding of that, not pressuring Jane into sleeping with him. Michael works as a detective and is involved on the investigation about the shady side business going on at the hotel where Jane works. He proposes to Jane, but she then tells him she's pregnant, making the timing of the proposal really wrong. Michael later tells Jane he wants to be supportive of her decision; however, he'd be lying for he doesn't want her to have the baby. They finally get engaged when Jane goes to the station house where he works and proposes to her. However, with Jane growing closer and closer to Rafael, Michael openly displays jealousy and insecurity in his relationship with her. When Jane finds out Michael knew Petra was cheating on Rafael and didn't tell her, even though he knew she thought Petra and Rafael's marriage was rock-solid and perfect, leaving her relieved that her baby would be in a very good family, she breaks the engagement off. 'Xiomara Villanueva' (Mother) Xiomara is Jane's mother. She got pregnant and gave birth to Jane when she was sixteen. She was the one to decide she wanted to keep the baby and lied to her mother about her baby daddy's identity to protect him; for the same reasons, Xo never told Jane who her father was. She was with Jane when Jane found out she was pregnant and thought Jane was the Immaculata. Xiomara later tells Jane she can choose not to have the baby; saying it helps to have options. Jane knows her mother loves her, but she knows Xiomara's pregnancy with her has derailed Xo's life in several ways and doesn't want a child of hers to feel the same thing. 'Rogelio De La Vega' (Father) Then-sixteen-year-old Xiomara's boyfriend and Jane's father. When Xiomara told Rogelio she was pregnant with his baby, he told her to have an abortion and then walked out on her when she refused. He then went on to become a famous telenovella actor (Jane watches his telenovella, "The Passions of Santos", with her mother and her abuela). When Xiomara first saw him on screen, sixteen months before "Chapter One", she wrote to him; he took sixteen months to find her and is angry with her for having kept Jane a secret for 23 years. It was after meeting her father that Jane have decided to keep her baby. Rogelio often struggles with making a connection with Jane: overdramatic and over the top, he's a fan of grandiose gestures of affection, a trait that doesn't sit well with Jane. 'Alba Villanueva' (Grandmother) Alba is Jane's grandmother. It was Alba who first instilled in Jane the idea of staying a virgin until her wedding night, saying a virginity lost was like a smashed flower: it can never go back to what it once was. Alba found Jane's prescription and was hurt by the idea that her granddaughter had broken her vow; when Jane told her she was accidentally inseminated, Alba revealed to her that she ordered Xiomara to have an abortion and later regretted it, for Jane is the most important person in her life. She also adds that the baby will be the most important person in Jane's life. Alba is a very religious woman; the narrator says Alba's passions in life are "God and Jane, exactly in this order". 'Rafael Solano' Rafael was Jane's teenage crush. They met while she was working at a yacht club and allowed him in the restaurant after hours. They talked and then Rafael gave Jane her first kiss. When they meet again, in Rafael's hotel (where Jane works), Rafael feels Jane looks familiar; she tries to dismiss it at first, but then he asks if they met at a strip club, which makes Jane mad. When it's revealed that Jane's pregnant via insemination with Rafael's sample, he tells her he and Petra want the baby, but Jane's seriously considering to terminate the pregnancy. However, after she decides to keep the baby and give it to Rafael and Petra after it's born, Jane and Rafael grow closer, making Michael jealous. Rafael has been married to Petra for nearly five years, but wants to divorce her, for he feels they're too different and bring out 'the ugly side' of each other. While at first Rafael sees Jane just as a sister, with time he grows attracted to her, even having sexual dreams about Jane. They kiss after Jane ends her engagement to Michael, but soon she grows conflicted about starting a relationship with him so soon after her breakup; eventually, he convinces her to take things slow so they can get to know each other better. Rafael's about to go pick up Jane for their first real date when Mr. Solano sends him off to Mexico City; he then calls her and tells her he can't make it to their date. 'Petra Solano' Petra seems to honestly like Jane. She's the one who Jane calls to tell Rafael she's not terminating the pregnancy and instead giving the baby to the Solanos to raise. In 'Chapter Three', Jane grows suspicious of Petra when she sees her lurking outside of the Zaz's murder scene and after seeing her pop a mysterious pill. Since they're already scheduled to have coffee together in order to know each other better, Jane sneaks in Petra's suite to further investigate the issue. When Petra catches her in the act, she's surprisingly understanding of Jane's need to check up on the people to whom she's giving the baby. She then shows Jane the room she has chosen as the baby's nursery, and an emotional Jane tells her it's beautiful. Petra tried to use the baby as leverage to keep Rafael from divorcing her, recalling Jane's desire to see the baby raised in a family with two parents. Petra apparently is unaware that Jane is now dating Rafael. Trivia *She likes telenovelas. *Her favorite food is grilled cheese *Rafael was her first kiss. *She has been writing short stories since she was ten * Jane's dream is to write romance novels *She used to run when she was a bit younger. *She used to work at Golden Harbor Yacht Club, where Rafael would play tennis * She drives a Yellow Mini Cooper ( a gift from her father) * Jane has been in school for six years Quotes * Jane: But I've never had sex!! * Jane: We have a timeline. I haven't got my teachers degree yet, we just merged our calendars! * Jane: I'm an honors student, Michael! I can cook Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jane the Virgin Category:Character Category:Females